Because the mercury thermometer are made of glass materials, it is very easy to break during use, which causes the leakage of mercury, so that the mercury thermometers has potential harm to the environment, patients and medical personnel which could not be ignored. The electronic thermometers do not use the mercury, the readings are straightforward, and it could be applied to use for measurement in multiple sites such as oral cavity, armpit and rectum and so on. The common electronic thermometer is composed by electronic thermometer host, body temperature probe and probe holder; the probe connects with the electronic thermometer host by wires, and the probe holder adopts a removable structure that installed in the host, and when the probe is not in use, it will be placed on the probe holder. If the infected probe is return back to the probe holder, it will cause the infection to the probe holder, so by using the replaceable probe and probe holder structure will bring convenience in practical use.